


Self Care? Never Heard Of It.

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Mary Winchester, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Protective Mary Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: they've been in apocalypse world for several days now and mary can't recall a time where she saw jack take care of himself.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Mary Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Self Care? Never Heard Of It.

**Author's Note:**

> this was lazily thrown together at night and i'm tired so if it sucks, whatever.  
> •×•  
> also peter parker is a refugee and you can't stop me.

twelve days.

its been twelve days since jack had arrived in apocalypse world and mary was worried.

during their stay at one of the refugee camps with, jack had quickly made it his job to protect said camp and while mary knew that the boy was strong, beyond strong actually, she still knew that he was partly human and that means he has some human needs.

but, mary can't recall ever seeing jack accept food from anyone or sleeping while the others slept, she hadn't seen him care for himself at all and that didn't sit well with her at all.

sure, she wasn't an expert on nephilim, but she knew plenty about children and jack was one of those; seven days without rest? that wasn't okay no matter how many times jack said he was alright.

while mary followed bobby and a few other refugees back to camp, having gone on a supply run, she looked over her shoulder to see jack following them a little slower than he usually would, his feet sort of dragging through the dirt as he walked; all her worries only grew as she watched him barely keep up.

"jack? are you alright?" the woman asked as she stopped walking, keeping her eyes on the nephilim and he stopped walking, swaying a little on his feet and he looked up at her, eyes tired and deep bags were underneath them, showing obvious exhaustion, and jack opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out and he just stood there, barely staying up straight, "jack?"

mary's heart leaped into her throat as she saw jack's eyes roll back before his legs gave out beneath him and he crumpled to the ground, "jack!" she cried before running the few feet to where he lay, her voice catching the attention of the refugees and she could hear footsteps coming her way as she kneeled down next to her grandson, carefully pulling him into her arms and cradling him in her lap, his body completely limp.

"what happened?"

"i-i'm not sure, he just.......collapsed."

"we should get him to a bed." ne of the refugees who had come over to see what was wrong, mary thinks his name was markus, cooed before he bent down and hesitantly took the unconscious nephilim into his arms, lifting him with ease and carrying him to one of the tents, mary following him closely and finding herself sitting down on the floor next to a cot that markus had laid jack down on, running her fingers through his hair and bobby came in with a blanket, "here, for the kid."

mary smiled at him in thanks before gently taking the blanket, laying it over jack and tucking it around him in an attempt to make him at least a little comfortable as he slept; "let us know if anything happens or y'need anything, okay?" he cooed and she nodded, watching the man leave the tent before turning her gaze back to the boy, putting her hand on his arm and gently holding onto it as she watched him sleep, anxiety and worry filling her from top to bottom.

  
• **◇** •

  
mary woke up as she heard someone walk up to the tent, lifting her head up from the floor and seeing peter, one of the teenager refugees, poke his head into the tent and she smiled at him, "he's still asleep." he muttered with a frown and mary looked to jack, heart sinking as she saw that the boy was still asleep, "yeah, looks like it." she replied as she sat up, finding herself putting her hand on his forehead and face to feel for a fever, but not finding one.

"do you.....do you know what's wrong?"

"i'm not sure, but i think he just hasn't been sleeping enough."

"i thought he was part angel, he needs to sleep?" peter questioned as he stepped further into the tent, crossing his arms over his chest as he sadly looked at the boy who he considered a friend of his, "he still partly human, so yes, he needs to sleep sometimes. i just don't know if he's slept any since he got here."

"it's been over a week."

"yeah.....yeah, it has."

silence fell over them as they worriedly watched the boy sleep, in the same position that he was in he had been laid down, "if you need anything o-or something happens, we're not far, okay?" peter cooed and the woman nodded, "i know, hon, i'll let you know." she cooed and the teenager smiled softly at her before leaving the tent and mary gently grabbed jack's hand; "c'mon jack." she whispered and, almost as if he had heard her, the nephilim's hand twitched in hers and her eyes widened, peter's doing the same, "jack?"

again, as if jack had heard her, his face scrunched up as he made a small whining noise and mary cupped his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb and his face scrunched again before his eyes opened, blinking a few times before looking around, turning his head and seeing mary, "ma-mary? what's wrong? are you okay?" he asked as he took in her worried expression, sitting up in fear and she removed her hand from his cheek, "jack, calm down, everyone alright."

"oh, but....you look upset."

"you don't remember what happened?"

the boy shook his head and mary sadly smiled at him, "honey, you fainted yesterday." she cooed and jack's eyes widened, "f-fainted? i don't understand." he mumbled and mary sighed a little, "when was the last time you slept, jack?"

the nephilim furrowed his eyebrows at the reply, confused by the question and he paused, thinking for a moment as he tried to remember when he actually slept last, "i'm guessing that you aren't sure when the last time you slept was." mary sighed and jack shook his head, his heart clenching a little at the sad tone in the woman's voice, "i'm sorry."

"jack, you need to sleep just like the rest of us."

"but, i can't keep you safe if i'm asleep."

"you can't keep us safe if you're too exhausted to function, either." mary replied and the boy looked down at his lap, "i...i thought that my grace would be enough." he mumbled and mary sadly smiled at him as she put a hand on his arm in comfort, "it's okay for you to sleep, jack, you are half human, after all."

"you're right.....i'm sorry for scaring you."

"just take care of yourself, okay?"

jack nodded and mary leaned forward, pulling the nephilim into a hug and he hugged her back, nuzzling his face into her neck.

  
• **◇** •

  
twelve days.

it's been twelve days since everyone returned to the bunker, bringing refugees with them, and things were okay; gabriel had defeated michael in apocalypse world, resulting in the archangel's death, and lucifer was left behind in that world as everyone else escaped and came here.

things were okay for once, or they seemed to be anyways.

peter, who had asked to stay in the bunker with some of the other refugees, had noticed that jack wasn't doing so well; it wasn't like the nephilim was dying or anything, it's just that he looked kind of......sick?

it was a bit easier to see his features now that he wasn't dirty like he was in apocalypse world and peter could see that jack wasn't healthy looking, as if he was malnourished.

"sam?" peter called as he entered the bunker library and saw the hunter in the room, getting attention of said hunter and the teenager shuffled on his feet, "u-uh, i just wanted to ask if you have noticed anything, um.......weird? about jack?" he asked and sam furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"well, i haven't knoown him as long as you, i-i don't think, but he looks kind of off? he hasn't left his room much and he had some problems in our world and i was just thinking that maybe he was still having problems."

sam let out a breath, looking off in thought before looking back at peter, "he has seemed to be a bit off, i'll check in with him, thank you for telling me peter." the man smiled and peter nodded, smiling back before walking off and sam stood up, walking down to jack's room and gently knocking on the door.

there was a soft "come in" in respose to his knock and sam opened the door, seeing his son sitting up in bed with his computer in his lap and, with the help from the screen's glow, he could see what peter was getting at; jack's eyes were sunken in as they also had heavy bags under them, his cheeks weren't as full as they used to be, and he just looked tired.

"how have you been?"

"i've been okay."

"you've been in here a lot lately."

"i have?" jack asked as he looked up from his computer, looking at his father as the man fully walked into his room, "not that it's bad or anything, you've just been kind of.....hiding, worrying us a bit." sam muttered and the kid looked down sadly, "....sorry."

"no, don't be sorry, just.....are you sure you're okay?"

"........i don't know."

sam sat down on the bed next to jack, "what's been bothering you?" he cooed and the boy shrugged, "i'm happy to be back home, i really am. i just.....i feel like i still there sometimes--i know that's crazy, especially because i didn't live there like the others have but.....i don't know. it's hard to remember that i'm not there anymore and that i don't have to act the way i did." he explained and sam nodded, "how did you act?"

"strong. i had to be strong for everyone there, i made a promise to them that they'd be safe under my protection, but sometimes i wasn't strong enough and people got hurt......or i would upset people."

"you did your best, jack."

"but my best wasn't good enough! i did all that i could, but so much bad stuff still happened and i should've been able to stop it. i watched over them and did so much, but it still wasn't enough."

"jack, bad things can always happen, no matter how hard we try. it's not your fault that stuff didn't go perfect, that world was anything but perfect to begin with." sam cooed and jack sighed, pulling his knees to his chest, " mom told me about how you weren't caring for yourself there and from what you tell me, i have a feeling that you're still not doing that, right?"

"i.....i rest, sometimes."

"caring for yourself is more than just sleep, jack. have you been eating? showering?"

"i....i forget that i can do that." he shyly admitted and sam gave him a sad smile, "how about this; someone, it could be more than one of us and it can be anyone you want, helps you remember to do that stuff. for instance, castiel reminds you to eat breakfast or mom tells you to shower before bed." the man suggested and jack looked up at him as he listened, "do you think we can try that?"

"yeah.....yeah, we can try that."

sam smiled at him, giving his knee a pat and he leaned forward, pulling his son into a hug and jack hugged back, closing his eyes and taking in the warmth of the hug from his father.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
